Some Nights
by CharlieeRose
Summary: The New Directions get offered to go on tour after winning Nationals. It gives Quinn the chance to spend the summer with Rachel and prove to her what exactly she means to her.
1. Chapter 1

The New Directions get offered a chance to go on tour. It gives Quinn the chance to spend the summer with Rachel and prove to her what exactly she means to her.

**A/N: This is my first in-progress story ever on here, though I've been a reader on this site for a long time. Reviews are welcome. Let me know what you think.**

If someone told Quinn Fabray when she was a freshman in high school that after her high school graduation she had to decide between going to Yale in the Fall or going on tour with the Glee club, she would laugh in their face – or throw a slushie at them.

For starters, fifteen year old Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray would never even question it – She would go to Yale. Forget the Glee club. She didn't care much about them anyways. That Quinn Fabray couldn't even deal with the Glee club for more than forty minutes in the day, never mind going on tour with them for an extended period of time. She would die – or kill someone, whichever came first.

But, this wasn't fifteen year old Head Cheerio and captain of the celibacy club Quinn Fabray. And, if we are being honest, she hasn't been that Quinn Fabray in a while.

She's different now. This Quinn is more mature, wiser and calmer than she has ever been in her life. She is finally starting to accept who she is and is satisfied with how her life is going.

At least she thought she was, until on the eve of her graduation night she got a phone call from a band manager telling her how interested he is in having her and the New Directions perform mini-concerts around the area in the Summer and throughout the Fall.

Looking back now she can't really recall the details of the conversation, maybe it was because she was nervous or it may have possibly been because of the fact that she was slightly tipsy.

So now here she is on her last day of school, hours away from graduation, sitting in the empty choir room waiting for her fellow Glee members for their last meeting ever. In this meeting they are supposed to discuss and vote if they want to be apart of this tour. Quinn still hasn't decided what she is going to vote for or what she wants to do.

"This should be simple" she whispered to herself as she put head in the hands. She knows that she should just go to New Haven and leave Lima and everyone it in behind – but it wasn't that easy. She feels like she just started developing a good and honest relationship with these people – from Puck to Santana to Rachel. God, especially Rachel. She's not sure if she's prepared to let all that go just yet.

She hears a gang of footsteps and sees the excited group of kids walking in with Mr. Schue, who is as usual wearing jeans and his typical vest.

"C'mon everyone, settle down," Mr. Schue said excitedly as he clapped his hands together, "I know this is our last Glee club meeting but we have a lot to talk about."

Everyone started to quiet down but then they heard snapping. Quinn questioningly looked around the room and saw everyone doing the same, all wondering who was snapping until they heard a familiar girl singing.

_"Start spreading the news.."_

Quinn could hear Santana groan next to her and couldn't help but chuckle as she sees a perky Rachel and a cheerful Kurt walking arm in arm into the choir room continuing to sing _New York, New York_.

"All right, Streisand and Sir Elton John. Take a seat." Santana says surprisingly with a smile on her face before continuing, "If we are going on tour together, there is no way I'm dealing with that all day."

"I'm happy you brought that up, Santana." Mr. Schue says before continuing, "We all need to discuss the offer that was made to us by Mr. Hayes."

"What is there to discuss?" Puck questioned, "Is there anyone here dumb enough to turn this down?"

"Well unlike you, Puck, some of us have made future plans." Kurt said dryly.

"Yeah and look how well yours turned out, Hummel. You aren't even going to NYADA, so what's holding you back?" Puck countered, "The way I look at it, we have no other choice but to go. This is our shot, kids. I'm in."

It was quiet for a while as everyone thought about what Puck said until a voice in the back row spoke up.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with Puck. My only plan for the future was to become famous and this is the only offer I got so far. And considering we graduate tonight, I think this is my only shot," Mercedes says before adding in, "Our shot, I mean."

Mr. Schue nods his head as he runs over to the white board and writes Puck and Mercedes name down on the left side of it.

"Okay, anyone else?" he asks before continuing, "I know most of you are confused. This was last minute but Mr. Hayes said after seeing us at Nationals he was really impressed and thinks we really have something special here, guys."

"And the juniors? They can come too?" Kurt asks hopefully

"As long as they are back for school in the Fall and there parents agree to this then yes."

"I'm in," Sam says.

"Me and Britts talked about it last night and we are in. I wasn't really down to be a cheerleader for another four years in Guam or whatever," Santana declared.

Quinn sat nervously as everyone started to cast their vote.

Tina and Mike politely declined the offer since they both are committed to going to the Asian camp that they go to every summer.

Artie said his parents didn't give him permission to go but hopes everyone has a great time and to keep in touch.

Teen Jesus and Sugar were nowhere to be found so everyone kind of figured they wouldn't go anyways.

And Rory already left to go back to Ireland.

That left Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, and Quinn without an answer. Quinn looked at Finn and Rachel who looked like they were quietly bickering in the back of the room.

"I think it would be a lot of fun to go, Mr. Schue. The Warblers did a mini-road trip a few Summers ago and it was a blast. I'm in." Blaine commented with a smile to Kurt.

Kurt nodded to Blaine, "I agree. Since I was rejected from NYADA, I have no other plans. I'll be doing what I love and I'll be with Blaine." Kurt smiled, "And you guys too, I guess."

"Great, Kurt," Mr. Schue smiled back, "Rachel? Finn? How about you guys?"

Rachel stood up and as she walked to the center of the room the whole room groaned.

"Here she goes," Santana whines.

"I'm happy to have been offered an opportunity to spend an extended amount of time with my fellow Glee club members being able to do what we worked so hard for these past three years." Rachel says animatedly with her hands before continuing, "As you all know, I've been accepted to NYADA. Which is of course is my dream school and would ultimately bring me to New York, my favorite ci-"

"Jeez, Berry. Just get to the point." Santana interrupted and rolled her eyes, "Yes or no."

Rachel looked down and straightened out plaid skirt before looking up and continuing, "After much consideration, my dream school wouldn't be a dream come true without my best friend," Rachel smiles at Kurt and then looks at Finn seriously, "and it also wouldn't mean anything without my fiancé. So Finn and I are also in too."

"Finally," Santana groaned. "That's all you had to say."

Everyone laughed while Quinn sat in the corner observing it all and biting her lip. She wanted to interrupt Rachel's long speech to tell her to just go to New York. They both should. Forget about the boys and the people in Lima, and both just move on with their lives. They both could keep in contact with each other through the phone and internet.

"Okay, Quinn. Last but not least," Mr. Schue said excitedly, "What's it going to be?"

Everyone in the room looked at Quinn.

Quinn felt a nudge to her side and saw Santana grinning, "C'mon, Q. It'll be fun. You can go to your smart people school in the Fall if you really want to."

Quinn could hear Sam and Puck chanting, "Say yes!" behind her.

She smiled and looked at Mr. Schue, "Fine. Count me in."

As the whole room erupted with cheer and hugs, Quinn looked at Finn and Rachel kissing in the corner and she couldn't help but think what the hell she was thinking agreeing to this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for following this story! This chapter has a good amount of stuff in it and also some faberry. So check it out and let me know what you guys think. Also, if there is anything you guys would like to see or are confused about just Review and I'll see what I can do. Thanks again!

Tonight is the last night she will be in Lima for a couple months.

She would be lying if she said she couldn't care less. She hates Lima – everyone in it only remembers her as the Fabray girl who gave up her baby. They don't remember her for being a Head Cheerleader who brought her team to nationals. They don't remember her for being a devoted Christian who went to church every Sunday. And they certainly don't remember her for being accepted into Yale after everything she's been through.

It seems that these people only remember her bad times and they only care about the times that she has fallen rather than the times that she has thrived.

Weirdly enough, she always remembers what Mr. Schue said when she was pregnant, "It takes years to build a good reputation, and only seconds to destroy it." Sadly, Quinn had to learn that the hard way.

"Almost packed?"

Quinn turned around to see her mom leaning against the doorway into her room.

Judy Fabray is close to hitting fifty and officially divorced. Quinn often can't help but feel like she was big part in her parents divorce. After she stopped hanging out with the Skanks and got her sanity back, Quinn decided to spend a lot of time with her lonely mother. The way Quinn looks at it, Judy is the only thing linking her to Lima now that she has graduated.

"Yeah, I think so," Quinn looked down at her suitcase, "I just don't know how long we are going to be gone, so it's hard to decide how much clothes I should bring along, you know?"

Judy looked down and let out a sigh, "Well, that's why I'm here actually. I know these past couple months you've made your own money by working at that raggedy bookstore across town but,"

"How many times must I tell you that it's not raggedy, it's v-"

"Vintage," Judy smiled, "I know. I know. You've loved that bookstore for as long as I can remember."

Quinn, sensing that her mother was starting to get emotional, walked over and put her hand on her shoulder.

Judy looked up at Quinn

"I'm good, Quinnie.", she patted Quinn's hand with her own before continuing, "Anyway, I know you have your own money but I want you to take this so you don't feel restricted in any way."

Quinn looked baffled as her mother handed her a credit card, "Mom, I don't need this. I'm fi-"

"Please, Quinnie." Judy interrupted, "Take this for me. So, I feel better about all this."

Quinn put her arms around her mother's neck and whispered, "Thank you, Ma."

Judy couldn't help but start to tear up. There was a time when she wasn't sure when she would ever hear Quinn call her that again and now here she is, hugging her tightly and thanking her.

At this thought, Judy squeezed Quinn tightly.

"I just want you to have fun and experience things you always wanted to."

Quinn let go and looked at her Mom seriously, "Like Cocaine."

Judy's face dropped.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh, "I'm just kidding. No drugs." Quinn looked at mother seriously before crossing her fingers, "Scouts honor."

Judy chuckled and nodded her head, "Okay. Good. Now finish packing before your Rock n' Rollin bus goes Rockin' n' Rollin' without you."

"You did not just say that."

"I did. Hurry up, you got an hour, Rock Star." Judy winked before walking out of the room.

As Quinn finished packing, she couldn't help but think about how far they have come.

It's about one in the afternoon when Quinn arrives at the school, where everyone is supposed to meet. Judy had to be at work so to save her job and save what was sure to be an emotional goodbye, Quinn told her that she will take a cab to the school, claiming that the driver with help her with the luggage. Judy hesitantly agreed but not before giving Quinn a tight hug and a quick, "Be safe." Quinn joked that if she's been through being pregnant, she can get through anything. And that's how Quinn left, with a smile on her face, eyes teary and a promise to let Judy know when they are performing near the Lima area.

"Is there a reason why I'm carrying your bags?" Quinn turned around and saw Puck dragging two big luggage's, a pink pillow, and a yellow duck stuffed animal.

"Puck, you're squishing Mr. Quackers!" Brittany squealed

"Brittany! He's not even re-"

Santana interrupted Puck by quickly grabbing his ear, "I dare you to finish that sentence, Puckerman."

"Ow, ow. Okay," Puck cried, "I'm just saying, maybe if you helped me out a bit I wouldn't be squishing this thing."

Santana let go of Pucks ear and shrugged, "I can't. I just got my nails done."

"Damn, Q. If I knew you hired a butler, I would've dropped the shrimp here and went with you," Santana said as she passed Quinn.

Quinn ignored Santana as she tipped the cab driver and thanked him after he brought her luggage from the car to the school auditorium.

By the time, Quinn arrived in the auditorium; everyone was seated and she saw Mr. Schue standing next to a tall guy with short but messy brown hair.

Quinn slipped in a seat next to Mercedes, "Who's that?"

Mercedes shrugged, "Not sure girl, I'm assuming it is Mr. Hayes."

As if on queue, Mr. Schue started to introduce the mystery man next to him.

"Hey, guys." Mr. Schue clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention before continuing, "This is Mr. Clay Hayes. Clay, this is everyone."

Clay smiled as he looked over the group sitting in front of him and nodded at them, "Hey, there. No need for introduction of your part, I know who each and every one of you are."

"Wait, you're Mr. Hayes? As in our manager?" Santana questioned, "You're like young enough to be my older brother."

Clay chuckled slightly, "Fair enough, Santana,"

Santana crunched her dark eyebrows together questioning how this guy knew her name.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he said, "Like I said, I know all of your names," he smiled, "and yes, Santana. You caught me. I am pretty young."

"How young?" Sam questioned.

"Twenty-four"

"How is it possible that you are only twenty-four and are trying to manage us?" Kurt questioned, "We aren't even a band."

"Well, you see, I've never actually managed my own band before. I've helped and been an assistant but never by myself."

"Excuse me, sir." Rachel stands up from her seat in the front row, "With all due respect, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with leaving someone as young as you in charge of my music career. I have spent a profound amount of time on getting to where I am today and I'm not sure if I am willing to risk it all by giving it to someone as young as you."

The auditorium remained quiet until Kurt whispered quietly, "I second that."

"All right, Rachel," Clay looked at her seriously, "I see where you are coming from. I understand why my age would be a factor here but with all due respect, what music career are you referring to here? I mean, besides the one I am offering you."

Quinn looked between Clay and Rachel, and instantly felt protective as he started to step closer to Rachel, "As far I know, you don't have a career to lose. Yes, there is NYADA but that's school. This tour would mean us going city to city performing in Halls for people who are interested in you guys, The New Directions."

That seemed to perk up Mercedes interest, "What do you mean by that?" she questioned

Clay smiled slightly as he opened up YouTube on his iPhone, "I don't know if you guys know this but since you guys have won Nationals, there have been many YouTube comments on your performance videos about seeing you all perform live."

Clay handed out his phone to Mercedes, "People are willing to pay money to see you perform, maybe not a lot of money but who knows where this could go!"

Everyone started talking excitedly to one another as they were handed Clay's phone looking at the YouTube comments.

"Look guys, I'm not promising any flourishing red carpet, Grammy award winning careers here. I'm just saying we can start off opening up for some other bands and maybe after we get our name out there, we will go single and see how it goes. I'm just promising some experience and some fun." Clay stated confidently, "So, are you guys still in?"

Rachel still stunned turned to look at her fellow Glee club members who all nod at her as if to tell her that they want to do this. To Quinn's surprise, Rachel looked at her as if to ask for her permission. Quinn gave her a slight smile and nodded her head.

Rachel turned around to face Clay, "Well Mr. Hayes, you make a valid argument. It seems we all are interested in your offer. Plus, at this point I packed already so it would be a shame to have to go back home and undo all of my hard and organized work."

Clay chuckled slightly and reached his hand out, "I'm looking forward to this, Ms. Rachel Berry. Thanks for taking a chance on me."

Rachel shook his hand and smiled, "Don't screw it up."

After that conversation, Clay promised to show The New Directions their tour bus. It was only one Entertainer bus with twelve beds. Even though there were only ten glee club members, the other two beds were for Clay and Mr. Schue.

The New Directions looked at the normal sized tour bus and while some were in awe, others were trying to figure out how they were all going to live in there for the whole summer.

"So here's the deal guys, as you can tell this is our tour bus. It's an entertainment coach tour bus which is used usually for clients who are travelling to concerts, events, road shows, or sports events. It has twelve beds, two showers and two restrooms, multiple televisions, private lounge, leather seating throughout, and a great sound system, if I say so myself." Clay informed them.

"So, you're pretty much saying we have no privacy here? Also, we aren't stopping at any hotels?" Kurt questioned

"There is little room for privacy," Clay chuckled, "but there will be times we will get hotel rooms. There is only so much time we can spend on a tour bus without fights breaking out."

"Damn, right." Santana said

Clay laughed nervously as he ran his fingers through his already standing hair, "Well you guys can check the tour bus out later, no rush to get on it now considering we will be on it enough the next couple weeks. For now, let's just have some dance rehearsals on some songs Mr. Schue said you have done throughout the last couple years."

Everyone started to follow Clay and Mr. Schue back to the auditorium to start going over some routines, but Quinn stayed behind. She wanted to check out the tour bus and scope out the best possible spot before everyone does later.

As she was about to open the tour bus door she heard someone call her name from behind her,

"Quinn?"

Quinn turned around to see Rachel looking cute as ever in her yellow and white summer sundress.

"Skipping dance practice already?" Rachel joked

"You caught me," Quinn chuckled, "I was actually just going to check the bus out before it gets all crazy later."

Rachel nodded her head, "Can I join you?"

Quinn looked at her surprised. She knew that they were kind of considered friends, but other than outside glee and competitions, they never really hang out – or are alone together. Quinn nodded her heading in reassurance, "Yeah, of course."

Rachel squealed and ran up behind Quinn, "Let's go pick out all the good spots."

Quinn laughed, "I was thinking the same thing."

As they walked inside the tour bus, Quinn was surprised at how big it looked. Quinn liked the homey feeling of the bus. It had white carpet throughout and in the front of bus, which was considered the living room, there were black leather seats along with a couple tables.

"Hm," Rachel muttered

Quinn looked behind her to see Rachel poking the leather seats and raised one of her thin eyebrows up.

"Not bad. I guess these will do." Rachel nodded

Quinn shook her head and laughed, "You're something else."

"You can never underestimate these things, Quinn. I mean, we will be on this bus for quite some time, so we have got to make sure that it accommodates our needs."

Quinn laughed again as they started to make their way towards the beds which were similar to bunk beds.

"Well, this is going to interesting," Quinn said as she looked at the beds.

"I like how each bed has a tiny curtain, for privacy. Which I'm sure some of us will need."

Quinn looked at Rachel and couldn't help but think she was insinuating her alone privacy time with Finn.

Rachel noticed the look on Quinn's face and quickly added, "Not for me, at least. I mean, the last thing I want to see is Santana and Brittany—"

"Yeah, you don't have to go there." Quinn interrupted.

"These beds are all so close together, I doubt me and Finn would even fit in one and even if we did, I would never try to-"

"Again, you don't have to go there, Berry."

Rachel chuckled nervously, "Right, of course."

Quinn and Rachel both jumped as they heard someone enter the bus.

"Oh shit," Quinn whispered.

"Quinn, the language." Rachel scolded.

Quinn heard the footsteps getting louder and quickly pushed Rachel into one of the bunk bed and slipped in behind her. She closed the curtain quickly and turned to look at Rachel who looked like a deer in headlights.

They were pretty much thigh to thigh with Rachel also lying on Quinn's left arm.

"Quinn!" Rachel scolded

With her free hand, Quinn covered Rachel's mouth and whispered, "Sh."

The footsteps got louder as the person walked passed. Quinn took a peak and saw a short husky guy in a uniform, who looked to be a bus drive, walk back out to the front of the bus.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Rachel and the position they were in.

"Sorry about that," Quinn said, still remaining with her arms wrapped around Rachel.

"A little heads up would've been nice," Rachel scolded quietly.

"You know, we don't have to whisper." Quinn teased, "No one is here."

Rachel smiled slightly as she looked at Quinn, "Well, I guess I was right. These curtains do come in handy."

Quinn laughed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Still wrapped up in each other, they laid peacefully. Quinn could feel her heart racing. She looked up at Rachel who looked at Quinn as if she was about to say something.

The quiet moment was ruined with a loud vibrating noise that startled both girls.

"Oh," Rachel jumped as she reached for the phone in her dress pockets.

Quinn looked at Rachel as she answered the phone, "Yeah, Finn?"

At the mention of his name, Quinn unwrapped her arms from Rachel.

"Yeah, I just found Quinn. We are on our way back now, okay? Love you, bye."

Rachel looked at Quinn with an unsure face, "That was Finn, turns out they actually noticed we were gone. We should head back."

Quinn nodded her head, "Yeah, let's go."

As they got out of the bus, Quinn couldn't help but feel cold. Back in the bunks where she laid with Rachel is the most comfortable and the warmest she has felt in a while.

They see Finn waiting outside the auditorium, standing awkwardly, "There you guys are. We didn't do much, we just did a run through of 'We Are Young' and Mr. Hayes seems to really like it."

Rachel reached for Finn's hand and smiled, "Let's go then."

Quinn smiles awkwardly as the couple in front of her walk hand in hand into the auditorium. She can't help but feel the jealousy brewing inside of her. The jealousy coming from the fact that Finn is feeling the warmth of Rachel Berry that Quinn is desperately craving for.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the favorites, guys! Here is another chapter. Let me know if there is anything you would like to see or are interested in. Reviews help me out a lot! So, don't be shy :) **

** Also, don't mind the mistakes, if there are any. Sorry about that.**

"I think we should start off the concert with some Broadway, I mean, it is after all what I am the best at." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

Everyone is sprawled out on the auditorium stage from exhaustion. They finished their first dance practice and the only who seems to be willing to go for more is Brittany. Quinn on the other hand is feeling like her legs are about to fall off. Even though she is still a bit sore from the accident, she is continuing to push herself because dancing is something she loves to do and something she was good at. All Quinn wants is to get back to that without feeling the pain.

"I must agree with Rachel on this one," Kurt nods

"A group number is what I'm kind of looking for here, guys." Clay explains.

"I got the perfect one!" Puck exclaims as he sits upright.

Everyone looks at him expectedly, "We should sing 'Push It'!"

Everyone can't help but giggle at how excited he looks.

"Not happening, Puck," Mr. Schue shakes his head, "Move on."

"Wait, you really did that?" Clay whispers to Mr. Schue shocked.

"Don't ask."

Quinn can't help but laugh at the exchange. She'll never understand what made them perform "Push it" to begin with and even though she didn't find it funny at the time, she definitely does now.

It's quiet for a moment as everyone contemplates what song to start off with.

"Wait. I think I got it," Finn says as everyone turns around to look at him and Rachel, who is cuddled in between his legs with her head on his chest, "We should do 'Don't Stop Believing.'"

Mr. Schue smiles, "That's a great idea, Finn. That song is what started it all. Good job."

"Classic song, I like it. Good thinkin', Finn," Clay nods his head in approval, "Now that we found out our opening song, we will figure the rest out on the bus. Let's get out of here."

As they all exit the auditorium, Quinn watches as most of the New Directions go up to Finn to congratulate him on his song idea. She, on the other hand, doesn't go up to him but instead watches as Rachel looks proudly at him. Quinn can't help but want to puke all over the stage but she figured that wouldn't be a good going away present to leave at the high school she just graduated from.

When they get on the bus, everyone runs around to check things out. Quinn plops down on the leather seats as she watches everyone else freak out over the bus that she has already seen.

"Dude, these TV's are sick!" Puck exclaimed to Sam.

"I'll take that bed and you can have the one under, Blaine." Kurt said

"All these lights remind me of that time I got abducted by UFO's." Brittany whispered.

"C'mon, B. Let's go pick out our beds." Santana said as she pulls Brittany to the back.

"Ouch." Finn whines as he rubs his head.

"I told you that you might have to duck at some parts, Finn." Rachel said as she pushes Finn to sit down on the seat next to Quinn to check the bump on his head.

Finn picks his head up to look at Rachel, "How'd you know that I would have to duck my head? You were never in here before."

Rachel's eyes widen as she looks quickly at Quinn and then back to Finn, "You don't really need personal experience in order to know that, Finn. I could just tell from the outside that due to your height, you would have some trouble moving around in here."

Quinn ignores the conversation because she's sure it is one of the stupidest things she heard all day and after being surrounded by these people all day, that's saying a lot. She gets up from her seat and heads to the back of the bus to pick out a bed.

When she enters the back of the bus, she sees everyone lying down on their beds.

"Looks like you're shit out of luck, Q," Santana smirks, "Only three beds left, which means you're stuck with the midget and Pillsbury Doughturd."

Quinn groans as she looks at a single bed that has no bed above it. The plus side is that she doesn't have any one above or below her, but the bad side is that her bed is directly across from the two empty beds that will be taken by Finn and Rachel.

"It won't be so bad; this bed is at least a single so I won't have to feel closed in." Quinn said as she shrugs to Santana.

"Yeah, but you are across from Finchel. So I'm sure you'll be hearing all types of noises throughout the night." Santana laughed.

"You're disgusting." Quinn mumbled.

"Don't worry, Q. If you need an extra bed, you can have Brittany's –since she will be in mine all the time." Santana retorts as she winks at Quinn.

Quinn groans as she covers her ears, "Too much information, S. Move along now."

Puck peaks out his head from the bed in front of Quinn's, "You know, Baby Momma, if worse comes to worse, you can come in here."

"Shut up, Puck."

"What?" Puck smirks "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah and look at how well that turned out." Quinn said dryly.

Puck laughs, "Offer still stands. Just let me know, I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

Quinn chuckles, "Thanks but no thanks, Puckerman."

She looks down the hall that is in between the beds to see Rachel and Finn walking towards her.

"Oh, look at that. We get to share a bunk, Finn." Rachel smiles.

"I get top!"

"Finn, are you sure that's a good idea?" Rachel questioned

"Yeah, top bunk is the best bunk. Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

Everyone watches the exchange and chuckles quietly.

"Cause if that shit falls my hot little Jewish American Princess is going to get squashed," Puck chimes in, "And remember the last time you broke her nose? That wasn't pretty."

"I'm not fat, bro." Finn says defensively.

"You're not, baby," Rachel says as she puts her hand on Finn's chest, "I'm scared of heights anyway so it's better that you take the top."

Finn smiles excitedly as he jumps on to his bed.

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel smiles, "Looks like we are going to be neighbors."

Quinn looks at Rachel and rubs the back of her neck, "Yup, sure looks that way."

Rachel claps excitedly as she turns to check out her own bed.

Quinn rolls her eyes. When she told herself that she was going to spend more time with Rachel, she didn't mean Finn too.

It's about ten at night when the bus finally leaves Lima and Clay has The New Directions sitting in the front of the bus so he can give them more information about the tour.

"Okay, so this here is a list of definite places that we are going to perform at." Clay said as he hands out a sheet of paper with a list of cities on it, "I know it's not very big. Not very big at all but this is just for now."

"Uh, there are only six cities listed on here," Sam blurts out.

"Like I said, it's small but it's only for now," Clay repeats, "We will see how these go and we will go from there".

Quinn looks down at the sheet of paper; in order the cities are Indianapolis, Chicago, Cleveland, Toronto, New York City, and Philadelphia.

"What the hell is in Indianapolis and Chicago?" Santana questioned

"The Indianapolis Colts and the Chicago Bears," Finn answers.

Santana glares at him, "Just 'cause I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I know all of your sports references, Finnept."

"There are some cool venues over there; I know the owners and they are willing to give you guys a shot." Clay explains.

"Oh, Toronto!" Kurt exclaims, "Like Canada?"

"No, like England." Santana answers dryly.

"Awesome, the drinking age is like 18 there." Puck laughs as he high fives Finn.

"New York!" Rachel exclaims, "You got us to perform in the city!"

"Like I said," Clay says shyly, "I know a few people."

"You're awesome." Rachel gushes.

Quinn can't help but feel excited while looking down at the small list of cities. Yeah, it isn't much and it's not like they are going to California but she's never really been out of Lima and she's finally going to see life outside of it.

After their meeting, everyone does their own thing. The boys, along with Santana and Brittany, played cards. Kurt and Blaine cuddled on the couch and Mercedes painted Rachel's nails. Quinn sat in the corner listening to her iPod as she looked out the window. She always loved looking outside of window while in a car. There was just something relaxing about it and Quinn appreciates the scenery of it all.

It's late when her iPod finally dies, so Quinn gets up to go to bed. Everyone is already in their beds with the lights off and their privacy curtains closed. Quinn could hear the slight snore coming from Sam and chuckles as she tip toes her way into her bed. She looks over at Rachel's bed and to her disappointment, her curtain is closed. Quinn decides to close hers too and tries to ignore the disappointment that's making its way through her body.

About a half hour passes by and Quinn is sure that if anyone was up before, they aren't now. She lies in the bed and looks up at the ceiling thinking back on her day. It was definitely an interesting one to say the least. It's actually been an interesting couple of weeks. It's amazing how much has changed in a short amount of time.

Quinn's thoughts are interrupted by someone whispering her name, so she opens up her privacy curtain to see Rachel peaking her head out of her curtain.

"What?" Quinn whispers.

"Are you up?" Rachel questions

Quinn can't help but roll her eyes even though she knows Rachel probably can't see them, "No, Rachel. I'm just sleep talking."

"No need for sarcasm, Quinn. It was a simple question." Rachel defends, "Some people do sleep talk and I wasn't sure if you were one of them. There was no way I could've known considering we've neve-"

"Rachel," Quinn interrupts, "Why'd you call my name?"

"Oh, right," Rachel whispers, "I just wanted to tell you goodnight."

Quinn looks at Rachel skeptically, "That's why you called my name?"

"Yes. Look, I know that we've always been on and off with our friendship –mostly off, but after these last couple weeks I feel like we are different. I know we aren't close like you are with Santana and Brittany but maybe we can become real friends during this trip. I mean, we will be spending a good amount of time together."

Quinn smiles slightly at Rachel's confession and lays back down looking up at her ceiling, "You're rambling, Berry."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm just confused. What does having to say goodnight have to do with us being friends?"

"I don't know. I saw that no one said goodnight to you," Rachel mumbles, "Everyone deserves to be said goodnight to."

It's quiet for a moment until Quinn lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Sweet dreams, Berry."

"You too, Quinn." Rachel mumbles sleepily.

Quinn looks over at Rachel and sees that Rachel kept her curtain open. She watches her for a little bit before Quinn feels her eyes drift close. Finally, after tossing and turning for almost the past hour, Quinn feels content enough to sleep. Maybe everyone does need to be said goodnight to.

Or at least said goodnight to by Rachel Berry.


End file.
